I'm Gonna Make You Love Me
by BethanyKatherine
Summary: Love. Attraction. A 4step plan. Our favorite crushing couple is in for some fun!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Here's the deal. I, Keely Teslow, do solemnly swear that where it concerns my best friend, Phil Diffy, I have nothing but the most friendly and platonic thoughts. And by that I mean that every time I see him I want to drag him to a deserted hallway and kiss until we're both breathless.

So you see? I totally have that whole best friends-just friends deal down.

Alright, fine, he's all I'm about. Lately I've been feeling more and more that I _want_ more from him than friendship. We basically already act like we're going out, just sans the touchy and the kissy–and I'm definitely in favor of the kissy.

I suppose part of me has always felt this attraction to Phil. Another part of me wants to quash these feelings in order to preserve our friendship. But a bigger part of me now wants to find out how _he_ feels about _me_, because something tells me that he may feel the same way.

So this part of me decided a few days ago that while I'm dying to get inside Phil's head, actually popping the question would be über awkward. So, I realized that I had to devise a plan. And I have. A 4-step plan to get me into Phil's thoughts and, if all goes well, his arms. I am documenting this all for future reference, and because it makes me feel really really official.

Step 1: _Image_. Everyone knows that males are primarily visually attracted. While I am, if I may say so myself, a very attractive lady, a fact of which Phil is no doubt aware, it can't hurt to crank up the attractiveness a few notches in order to get my point across.

Step 2: _Flirting_. Yes, if I want to make Phil realize that he wants _me_, I will first have to make sure that he is aware of my affections. This means laughing, hair-flipping, the works. So it looks like from now on I will be doting on Phil and basically throwing myself at him. With dignity, of course.

Step 3: _Attention_. I've read in countless magazine articles that boys try to act all nonchalant and independent, but in reality they are almost as sensitive as girls, and need constant affirmation that they are needed and important. So for the time being Phil will be the center of my attention. _Psh_, as if he isn't already.

Step 4: _Physical Contact_. Yes. This is clearly a necessity. And while my idea of physical contact with Phil is probably not suitable for this recording, for this step of my plan, while I'm still working on the _allure_, I must limit myself to well-placed hair-ruffling and shoulder tapping. Let's just hope I can restrain myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Day 1 of The Plan_.

I am dressed totally cute. I am wearing my new just above-knee length cornflower blue pleated skirt with the French designer label and a coral v-neck shirt, cute little 1.5 inch heels. My hair is back in barrettes with a few curls framing my face, just for good measure.

Right when I see Phil I know I've dressed right. He seems to hesitate for a long moment, watching me, before greeting me. "Morning, Keel," he says, smiling at me.

I automatically smile back at him. He just does this to me; I can't get over every little thing about him. His smile spins me around every time.

"Good morning, yourself, Philly," I say cheerily. "Happy to see me?"

"As always," he answers, still smiling at me. He offers me his arm as the warning bell rings. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I answer. He makes this so easy. We walk to class chatting up a storm, as usual, and if he find sit strange that we're walking arm-in-arm, he doesn't mention it.

While we sit in homeroom, in a pair of desks in the front row, Phil makes a study schedule for the end-of-the-quarter exams he has coming up in two days. I only have an English essay to write in class on Wednesday, and then a math exam. When Phil asks me why I'm not studying for that already, I answer him that he should know the answer already. He asks if that means that we're studying for it together, and I tell him that I meant that I would fail whether I studied or not. "Those days are over," he tells me. "Now that you've got Phil Diffy you're never failing another math test."

I smile at him and say, "Well thank you, Mr. Genius, when are we studying?"

"Tonight?" I ask, gathering my things, because I see that it's almost time for first hour.

"That works for me," he replies, following suit.

"Great," I say, just as the bell rings. "It's a date." And I spin around and leave the room before he can figure out what I've just said.

I'm grinning to myself like a Cheshire cat, because as I turn the corner I can practically see his brain working on decoding my last statement. Ha. Ha. And haaaahaha.


End file.
